


Start of something new

by Consuela_Stargazer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fairest of the Rare, Fluff, Friendship, Oneshot, Oneshot contest, Rare Pairing, Respect is rare, Romance, Slash, Spring Fling, femmeslash, platform ❾¾
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consuela_Stargazer/pseuds/Consuela_Stargazer
Summary: Extremely introverted Pomona makes a new friend in a the form of a rowdy Ravenclaw quidditch player.
Relationships: Rolanda Hooch/Pomona Sprout
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: A Spring Fling Oneshot Contest June 2020





	Start of something new

**Author's Note:**

> We would like to a knowledge that the characters, any plot or locations that are from the series do not belong to us. They belong to JK Rowling and we are not profiting from this story in any way.
> 
> This is a part of an ongoing Oneshot contest on the Facebook group Platform ❾¾

The breeze blew through the greenhouses bringing the scent of freshly bloomed flowers with it. Spring was Pomona’s favorite time of year. The time when everything starts to awaken after the winter snow thaws. The time of rebirth. She finished helping Professor Beery collect the pots from the fourth year class and began to prepare the earmuffs for the third year’s afternoon class. 

“Pomona, dear, I can take care of that. Why don’t you run off to dinner with your classmates?” Pomona gave her professor a shy smile. Truth was she really didn’t have many friends and meals in the Great Hall were probably her least favorite part of the day. She usually got something from the house elves in the kitchen and ate in the common room but as she walked through the front doors of the castle the cheers from the Great Hall intrigued her and she felt herself walking toward the noise. 

The entire hall was crowded around the Ravenclaw table as a striking young woman with white blond hair and hawk-like yellow eyes shouted from above them. Students from every house were cheering but Pomona couldn’t quite make out the words. On the edge of the crowd she spotted one of her only friends MInerva, who was trying to look like she wasn’t enjoying the spectacle. 

“Hey Minnie, what’s going on?” Pomona questioned as she approached the Gryffindor. 

“That would be the one and only Rolanda Hooch. Ravenclaw quidditch star, of course. Claims she’s going to “wipe the floor” with Slytherin this weekend. The Prefect part of me knows I should stop it but the part of me that wants to watch Slytherin lose is content letting it happen.” MInerva smirked and crossed her arms as she returned her gaze toward the older girl now riding her broom like a surfboard. 

Just then the booming voice of Professor Dippet came from the faculty table. “Though you all may have failed to notice, the tables have been cleared and it is time to return to your afternoon classes. Miss Hooch please return your feet to the ground and then let them bring you to my office.” 

The students began filing out and Pomona couldn’t help herself from trying to watch through the crowd to get a glimpse of that blond hair. “Hey Pom, are you coming?” Minerva said as she pulled on Pomona’s robes. Pomona took one more glance behind her before turning to her friend. Both girls were headed out to the lawn as Minerva was headed to the quidditch pitch and Pomona had Care of Magical Creatures. 

THe other fourth year students were dutifully assembled around the pen as Professor Kettleburn stood behind the fence. Pomona was rather short and had to make her way to the edge of the class to be able to see. Standing next to the Professor was a rather terrifying creature. It looked like a horse but its skin was a leathery black and its face was skeletal. It had wings that stretched behind it that almost looked like bat wings. She had never seen a creature like this before. She looked over at the other students and noticed that most of them didn’t look as concerned as she felt. All accept a blond Slytherin boy, who looked as if he had seen a ghost. 

“Good Afternoon class. Today we will be discussing Thestrals.” He picked up his hand and gently pet the creature just behind the ear. There was a low murmur from the class. “Let me guess. Most of you don’t see anything here do you?” Pomona was taken aback. What did he mean they couldn’t see anything. There was a giant horse thing right there. The professor continued to speak.

“At your age you should consider yourself lucky if you can’t see it but I do see a few sets of eyes that are all too clear. If you can see this creature, please raise your hand.” The blond Slytherin, as well as two Ravenclaw girls raised their hands. Pomona slowly raised hers as well, avoiding the glances from her nearby classmates. 

“Dear boy,” Professor Kettleburn acknowledged the Slytherin. “ Might I inquire if you’ve ever been present when someone has died?” The confused murmurs increased though now they were mixed with curiosity. The boy nodded his head. “My great aunt sir. This summer. She was ill and had moved into our home so my mum could help take care of her. But she passed just before term started.” Professor Kettleburn nodded his head as if in agreement. “And what about you ladies?” The Ravenclaw girls, who were twins, told the class about their grandfather passing when they were six. The attention then turned to Pomona. She thought back to four years ago. Before Professor Kettleburn could even ask, Pomona spoke. 

“My father. When I was eleven. There was an accident at work and he ended up in St. Mungo’s. We don’t know what happened and neither did the healers. All they could tell us is that we should show him how much we loved him and to make him comfortable. My mother and I were by his side when he passed.” 

Professor Kettleburn bowed his head before saying, “I am deeply sorry for your losses. Can I assume that that is everyone though? And now I believe you understand why this is such an interesting creature. They have a bad reputation but they are quite friendly creatures. I would like the four of you that can see them split up and create small groups and help the other students. Describe it to them, etc.”

Pomona was uneasy about leading a group but there were only a few of her own house that drifted toward her. The class went fairly quickly after that and pretty soon the professor was bringing the group back together before dismissing them. 

As her class walked back toward the castle, Pomona spotted those bright yellow eyes. Walking with the other seventh years, Rolanda was chatting loudly with two other Ravenclaws while she let a snitch fly just out of her reach before catching it. Pomona didn’t even realize she was staring until Rolanda had almost walked right into her. 

“Oh sorry. Didn’t see you there.” she looked up and nodded toward the pen. “Thestrals, huh?”

Pomona looked up at her and nodded “You can see them?”

Rolanda did a head tilt shrug. “Yeah my older brother was killed in a flying accident when I was nine. My mum hates that I play, but It keeps me close to him. You?” 

“My dad.” 

“Names Rolanda Hooch. Ravenclaw. Quidditch Captain. Star Seeker. I’m sure you’ve heard of me.” SHe kinda puffed out her chest in mocking pride. 

“Pomona Sprout. NIce to meet you.” Pomona didn’t have the guts to tell her that she hadn’t heard her name before this morning. She kept to herself so much that she barely knew the names of the other people in her year and she’d been in class with them for four years. It was a surprise she even met Minerva and that was only because Professor Beery had introduced them. 

“Pomona. I like it. Well, see you around Sprout.” She continued past her and on to class as Pomona stood there. 

Days passed and Pomona found herself more and more often eating meals in the Great Hall, just to catch a glimpse of Rolanda. She was always so animated sitting among the Ravenclaws, always laughing or waving her arms widely while telling some crazy story. Friday evening, Minerva sat in front of Pomona and had to actually speak in order to break her from her trance. “You know you could just go talk to her.” Pomona snapped back to reality. 

“What?! I can’t just go talk to her. Look at her. I’m not the brave, daring Lion that you are. She’s amazing. And I’m a lowly fourth year who’s only friends are her plants.” 

“Hey, I resent that remark. How about this? We go to the Quidditch match tomorrow and you can cheer her on. Then maybe we can “run into her” afterward. I was already planning on going anyway. Now you can just tag along.” 

Pomona didn’t really have an excuse so the next morning she got up and dress in her nicest mustard sweater and a pair of chocolate trousers. She fixed her dark hair back in a yellow bow. She almost looked like someone who actually went out. She met Minerva at the front doors and together they walked to the Quidditch pitch. Minerva had procured them some flashy Ravenclaw pennants with Bronze Eagles that soured over its blue background. As they came upon the stairs leading up to the stands, there stood the Ravenclaw team. They were straightening each other's uniforms and their beaters were sword fighting with their bats. Rolanda stood at the head of the group giving a rousing pep talk. The team chanted “Bronze and Blue!” as they brought their hands in. The team filed past their captain and the girls knew they needed to get up and find their seats. Just then Rolanda noticed them standing there. 

“Hey Sprout. Glad you came out from the basement. Yeah I asked around about you. First game? Maybe you’ll be my good luck charm.” She winked at Pomona and ran backward, still facing the girls, until she got to the gate. 

Pomona realized she was holding her breath and let it out but she was speechless. Minerva bumped her with her shoulder and grabbed her hand. 

“Let’s go “Lucky Charm”.” The girls giggled as they made their way up the stands. 

Spring was Pomona’s favorite time of year. Time for fresh starts. And she could only imagine what was going to happen but she could hope that it was the start to something wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> The writer would like to thank you for reading and commenting and they hope you enjoy it xo


End file.
